Mavis in Danger
by Perfectionmasterx
Summary: This is my short story i am making. It will only be 2 or 3 chapters, and i am rating it T just to be safe
1. Mavis' Accident

**This is just a 'what if' scenario, and should not be taken to serious. THIS NEVER HAPPENED!**

"This place is just beautiful isn't it Johnny?" Mavis asked her Zing, with her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Not as beautiful as the woman sat next to me." He replied with a soft voice.

they gazed at the moon, as is arose from behind the distant mountains. They had just returned from their vacation in Hawaii, and they were loving every minute back. They were planning to start traveling all of America in 2 weeks, and Mavis could barely wait! She had dreamed of living this life with someone as affectionate, caring and funny as Johnathan. Her wish came true.

"You two, come on down. Quasimodo has made some food for you guys, just for your welcoming back party!" Dracula's voice called.  
"On our way Grampa!" Johnny joked, with a cheeky grin.  
"Oh dad, must we have a party every ti-".

Mavis, voice was interrupted by a sliding of roof tiles, clattering and slipping down the rooftop. Both Mavis and Johnny slid onto their backs and began to tumble down the roof, towards the ledge. Dracula heard, the commotion, and flew out to investigate. Johnny gripped himself against the chimney, and steadied himself, and grabbed Mavis' hand tight. Dracula flew up, and grabbed hold of Johnny, so he did not fall, while pulling up his daughter. It looked like it was raining tiles. They sprayed everywhere, hitting everyone across their bodies. Mavis began to try and stand, but lost grip of Johnny, and began to tumble over herself towards to the ledge. Dracula sprinted down after her, and reached out his arm towards her. His fingers slipped through his, and she fell. Screams from all 3 of them where heard, which startled the residents and they ran outside to investigate. Wanda and Eunice where the first out, only to find Mavis' sprawled body across the floor, blood pooled around her head and chest.


	2. Race to safety

Dracula swooped down beside his daughter, and placed her bloodied head on his lap. Tears streamed down his eyes, as he searched Mavis for sign of life. She was alive, but clinging on.

"what happened!" Eunice shrieked in terror.  
"I...I don't know... It just... HAPPENED!" Dracula replied.

mavis slowly opened her eyes, and stared at her crying father.

"Am i dead?" mavis asked,drowsily.  
"no, my sweet fangs. You have been in an accident sweetie. Try not to move much."  
"my head hurts"

Wanda ran over with two large, fluffy blankets, and placed one underneath her head, and the other over her body. mavis needed help, but she couldn't be taken to humans. They would kill them all for sure. All Dracula could think of was his wife. When he saw her laid on the floor, in their past home. A stake through the right side of her chest, cradling her crying child, eating ting to let go. He wasn't going to lose her too. Not now!

"we have no choice." Jonathan exclaimed, while running over to join the group. "We need to get her to a hospital."  
"a what now?" Murray asked.  
"they can help her. This is what they deal with." Jonathan replied.

Jonathan picked up mavis in his arms, and began to carry her to the back of the car. He gently placed her in, and joined her in the back, and sat next to her head.

"you are going to be okay, Mavis. Just hold on"

()()()()()()()

the car swerved all the obstacles in it's path vigorously, as it drove towards the nearest town. Wanda accompanied Mavis and Jonathan in the back, her yellow dress now a deep orange-red color. She had been there for the Dracula's ever since she was young. Her and Martha grew up together, and then met Wayne at Martha and Dracula's wedding. She witnessed Mavis' birth, and every single birthday of hers that she can remember.

"STOP!" Jonathan shrieked, as they came to a sudden halt outside a posh looking house, not a hospital, just a house.  
"where are we? What are we doing here? We don't have much time." Dracula shouted.  
"this is my parents house. My mother is a doctor and can help. It's better then being attacked by people who think you will suck their blood."

Dracula cradled his daughter in his arms, and began to walk up the steps, and made his way to a large wooden donor, which Jonathan opened carefully. It was 10:00pm at night, so it was late for humans.

"mom,dad. I'm home."


	3. The final moments

**just so you know: Jack and Nina are johnny's parents**

2 people emerged from a nearby room. A tallish, slim lady, with blonde hair and green eyes appeared first, along with a well built brown haired man, with hazel eyes. They both saw their son, and began to walk in a faster pace, until coming to a halt as they noticed a bleeding young lady in his arms.

"Who is that?" Jack asked cautiously.  
"No need to explain, i just need your help. She fell of a roof, and her head is badly wounded. Mom, you must help her!"

At that moment, Wanda, Eunice and Dracula walked into the house. Their eyed locked onto the humans. A huge scream was heard, as Nina's eyes met the monsters. She was about to run, when Jack grabbed her, and kept her stood.

"What is going on, Johnny?" Nina shrieked."MOM! TRUST ME!"

Mavis started to fidget in Jonathan's arms. He needed to sit her down somewhere. He walked up the stairs, leaving a trail of dripping blood behind him. Dracula was following, in rivers of tears. Jonathan walked into his old bedroom. Everything was untouched, except the now blood stained bed in which Mavis lay. How she had survived for so long amazed everyone. Sheepishly, Nina and Jack began to enter to room.

"We have no intentions of harming you, just please, help my daughter!" Dracula pleaded.

Nina stepped forward to examine Mavis. She noticed her fangs, and became quite wary, but she could tell that she meant lots to Jonathan, even though they hadn't even met.

"Can you hear me, young lady?" She asked.  
"yes... Am.. Am i going to be okay?"  
"You have had a nasty hit on the head."

Dracula crawled over the bed to hold Mavis' hand. Her eyed were rolling back, as if she was tired. Or sleepy...

"Don't go to sleep Mavy. Stay awake, okay?"  
"Dad. I love you... I really do. I love you mo-"

She let out a piercing scream, as Nina tried to clean out the wound. Dracula roared into Nina's face, and she leaped back in horror. Jack ran, and raised a shotgun towards Dracula's forehead. Johnathan jumped in the view of the sight.

"You shoot him, you shoot me!" He shouted.  
"Johnny?" Mavis said  
"I'm right here Mave." He replied, grabbing her hand, and kneeling before her.  
"I love you more than anything. You are the world to me, and i cannot bare to think of a world without you! You are my zing. My life, without you, i am nothing."

Johnathan grabbed her, and kissed her small, tender lips. She placed her hands on his cheeks, and returned the kiss. Then her tightness suddenly relaxed. Her hands flopped onto her chest, and her eyes slowly drifted away.

"MAVIS!" Dracula screamed

He flung her into his own arms, and started biting her neck.

"Don't leave me mavis! Don't!" He repeated in desperation.

Wanda whimpered in dismay, and Eunice hung her head on sorrow. Jack dropped his gun onto the floor, and just stared at the two hysterical men: Johnny and Dracula. All of those years Dracula had spent, making sure his daughter was safe from any harm. It had all led to this? He had witnessed his daughters birth, as well as her death...


	4. The funeral

**i couldn't resist making a final chapter, so here it is:**

The hotel door opened slowly, as Dracula re-entered the hotel with his cape covered in blood, carrying a small, fragile and lifeless body. It was Mavis. A tremendous gasp was let out through the crowd, which awaited them. Wanda was next to enter, and ran to Wayne, and buried her head into his fur. Tears had filled both their eyes. Frank walked up to Drac, who had now sank to the floor, holding his daughter in his arms. He put his hand onto his shoulder.

"These things never mean to happen Drac. They... They cannot be stopped."  
"I should have helped her. It should have been me who fell. Not my baby."

Everyone held their heads down, in a large silence. Sniffles were heard, as everyone tried to keep in their sorrow. Jonathan was no where to be seen. He could not bare to think of himself as a cause of this. What is he had never came? She wouldn't have had a reason to be there that night. That would never have happened. He wandered around the woods, taking his anger out on the world. Who knows is he would ever return.

()()()()()()()()()()

A gravestone had been placed in the cemetery. A large, well polished tombstone, with the world carved in:

'Mavis Dracula

1886-2012

forever loved'

It was laid next to another tombstone. Another well polished tombstone. It was Martha's. Every monster worldwide attended the funeral. Even though she hadn't known every monster, they all felt as if they had a deep connection with the Draculas. Dracula himself had fell into a deep depression. Nobody had seen him so bad since Martha's death, but he wasn't as bad, because he knew he would always have Mavis to protect. He wished he still did. As she was laid to rest, he wandered away from everyone. From the noise. From the pain. From everyone. He stood, on a peak of a over hang of the cliff, and sat down, his feet dangling over the top. He gazed up into the stars. A soft wind greeted his face. As he looked up, he was unaware he was being watched by Jonathan, on the other side of the cliff. His heart was full of guilt. Then he heard a soft voice, which startled him."Don't worry."

He spun around, and saw 2 people greeting him back. Mavis and Martha.

"I'll be okay now Johnny." Mavis smiled. "Nobody can hurt me now."  
"It is all my fault, Mavis. I could have saved you." He replied, still in a small state of shock.  
"She will be okay now Jonathan. Tell Drac that. She will be safe, forever." Martha smiled.

Mavis walked over to jonathan, and touched his hand. She looked into his eyes, as she slowly began to fade. "Tell him i will be fine." As she disappeared into the dark night, Johnathan began to walk to the hotel. He stood behind Dracula, and cleared his throat, which made Dracula turn.

"She is okay now Drac. She is with her mother. Nobody can hurt her now."  
"You are right Jonathan. My baby is safe with her mother. You are welcome to continue living in the hotel. You are great company for a guy like me."  
"Of course i will stay. This is where i belong."

They both began to walk away, and Dracula glancing beck behind him, and saw someone else staring at him in the distance. Martha gave him a soft smile, before fading into the shadows.

"Yes Johnathan. Mavis is safe there."


End file.
